Winter's Breeze
by moonrisewarriorcat6295304
Summary: Love? Love is complicated. Love has many secrets, but many secret never stay safe, or do they? I REALLY SUCK AT SUMMARIES! AND NOT EVERYTHING'S ABOUT LOVE!
1. Allegiance

**Wow…Ok .This is my first fanfic so don't be harsh on me. Anyways. If you read this, it might get a little confusing because there is a story that I might be posting that happens before all this happens. I will be posting maybe two chapters a week , or less. So…..Please enjoy! P.S. I have not planned what will happen so if you please read and review that would be great!**

Winter's Breeze Allegiance

(RiverClan)

**Leader:** Blackstar - Gray tom with black ears and tail-tip. He has blue eyes.

**Deputy:** Yellowbird-White she-cat with yellow spots and amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat :** Stormcloud- Speckled gray tabby tom with storm green eyes.

**Apprentice**-Berryleaf

**Warriors****:** (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Reedtail- Ginger tabby she-cat with a fluffy tail tip. She has amber eyes.

Breezefur-White she-cat with amber eyes

** Apprentice –** Fawnpaw

Darkstorm- Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

**Apprentice-**Icepaw

Wolffang- Silver-gray tom with amber-yellow eyes.

Moonrise - Beautiful silver tabby she-cat with large, blind blue eyes.

Snowtuft-White she-cat with one black ear and blue eyes .

Runningbrook-Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes .

Dewleaf-Light gray she-cat with leaf green eyes .

**Apprentice-**Dawnpaw

Amberspot-White she-cat with black ears, paws, muzzle, tail-tip, and eye spots. She has amber eyes.

Firesplash-White she-cat with ginger splotches. She has green eyes.

** Apprentice-**Glacepaw

Redflight-Ginger tom with white spots and blue eyes.

**Apprentice- **Sedgepaw

Cedartail-White tom with ginger paws, ears, and tail-tip. He has amber eyes.

**Apprentice-**Splashpaw

Thornscar- Gray tom with a thorn-shaped scar on his cheek .He has pale amber eyes.

Basswind - Silver furred she-cat with green eyes.

Hailfur-Dark gray tom with white paws, chest ,and tail-tip. He has blue eyes.

**Apprentice-**Stonepaw

Rainstorm- Speckled gray tabby tom with green eyes and black paws.

Brightstream- Bright orange she-cat with two stripes down her back. She has green eyes.

**Apprentice- **Frostpaw

**Apprentices**: (Over 6 moons in training to become warriors)

Fawnpaw - Light brown she-cat with white paws and spots. She has grey eyes.

Sedgepaw - Dark brown tom with green eyes.

Dawnpaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Stonepaw- Solid gray tom with dark blue eyes.

Splashpaw- white she-cat with black splotches. She has amber eyes.

Icepaw- Pure white tom with large, dark blue eyes.

Frostpaw- Silver and white tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Glacepaw- Silver furred she-cat with white stripes on her face. She has dark blue eyes.

**Queens :** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Minnowstream- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes(Expecting Wolffang's kits)

Silverfeather- Silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes(Nursing Hailfur's kits: Brackenkit Brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Cherrykit-Silver tabby she-cat with pale green eyes , Shellkit –Gray she-cat with silver paws and blue eyes)

Willowfall-Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes(Nursing Rainstorm's kits: Cinderkit-Pale gray she-cat with two dark gray stripes on her back. She has grey eyes, Graykit-Gray tabby tom with white paws and tail-tip. He has green eyes.)

Violetflower- Light gray tabby she-cat with rare violet eyes(Expecting Thornscar's kits)

**Elders:** (Retired toms or she-cats)

Blizzardstorm-large , muscular, white tom with dark blue eyes.

Hawkwing-Black and brown tom with amber eyes.

Scarletpelt-Russet colored she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Goodness…So many warriors. And sorry if you got really bored. Some people find long allegiances boring. Unlike me.**

**Love, Moonisewarriorcat**

**(Moonrise is actually a character in the story if you haven't noticed)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Even though it's not so exciting…So…..Shall the story begin?...**

Chapter 1

[StarClan]

A small figure rushed through the forest, brushing past the brambles and leaves. She couldn't be late, well, again. At last, she reached the river and there she saw three other cats sitting patiently, waiting for the final cats. Or she should say one final cat.

" Greetings Wingstripe." A golden tabby she-cat mewed.

" I'm sorry I'm late Sunstar . I just happened to fall into a sleep, that's all."Wingstripe muttered quietly.

"It's okay ." a white she-cat dipped her head kindly

A black and white tom who was sitting next to Sunstar snorted, "Whitefur, you shouldn't be so kind to her. This is the third time she was late."

Wingstripe dipped her head in embarrassment, "I said I was sorry."

"Puddlespot, this is the _hundredth _time I told _you_ that you are not the leader of StarClan." Whitefur remarked.

"Listen!" Sunstar snapped ,"I told you cats to come for a _meeting_. Not for a quarrel. You can do that when your _not_ in a meeting." Sunstar took a deep breath," We need to talk about the _thing_ that's going to happen."

"The _thing_ that's going to happen apparently is not going to happen until…. Well for a long time, I think." Whitefur reasoned, "And we still don't know who the cats are."

Sunstar shook her head ,"They are all in RiverClan, for sure."

"Send a prophecy then." Puddlespot mewed gruffly ,"It's not like we can do anything else." He licked his paw. "I'm hungry. Are we done yet?" the black and white tom growled.

Wingstripe sighed,

"_The youngest of all, a sparkling light_

_ The eldest of all, a blurry sight_

_ The greatest of all, a sharp bite"_

**So… was that okay? Oh and I kinda copied the "Wolf Brother" s riddle but I used my own words… Hehe.. It'll kind of get obvious when I start writing who it is.**

**Love,Moonrise**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am so surprised that I got 20 reviews in less than 45 minutes! Thank you so much, that made me really happy. And thank you XxWarriorCatsxX I appreciate your first review! Now Chapter 2 starts of in RiverClan. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 2

[Moonrise]

Moonrise arched her back and smiled happily as the warm rays of green-leaf hovered over her silky silver fur. She opened her blind eyes and gazed blindly around her. She hated being blind. Her blindness meant that she could never see anything. Only her dreams had colors. But that wasn't enough. She wanted to see what the animal attacking RiverClan , she wanted to see what her kits look like, what her mate looked like, what prey looks like. She just wanted to know what happened every day. And StarClan knows why she's blind.

"Mother!" a squeak startled her. "What? What?" she muttered. "Uh.. I was just asking if you wanted to go on a hunting patrol with us." Glacepaw mewed, quite surprised. "Oh uh… Sure. Why not." Moonrise meowed, also surprised. "Err…." Glacepaw mumbled awkwardly. Moonrise knew that her daughter were never really close, somehow.

"Hey!" a sharp voice snapped," Are you coming or not? Because we have been waiting for quite a long time" Reedtail growled annoyingly. "Sorry" Glacepaw answered in a not-so-sorry tone. "Glacepaw!" Moonrise gasped, even though she agreed with her daughter. Glacepaw said nothing but just glared at Reedtail. Wolffang, who was part of the patrol sighed, "Lets actully _go_ now." Reedtail grunted and she led the patrol towards the river.

Moonrise flicked a pike out of the water and slammed it against the rock. "Nice catch." Wolffang complimented. " Oh it was nothing. "Moonrise blushed at her own brother. "It would be a nice meal for Blizzardstorm thank you very much." Reedtail snatched the pike from her paws. " Just because your mate is in the elders den doesn't mean he is the most important cat in RiverClan." Moonrise protested. Reedtail cocked her head in mischief, "He's not the most important cat in _RiverClan,_ he's the most important cat out of all four Clans." Reedtail smirked, "So you are wrong."

The patrol returned back to the camp and dropped their catch in the fresh-kill pile. Moonrise headed towards the medicine cat's den, as always. "Hello sister." Berryleaf purred. "Hello to _you_. " Moonrise touched noses with her**.** Then Berryleaf's blue eyes darkened, "I'll distract anybody that comes in." Moonrise nodded, "Thank you."

**Well…What did you think? Too boring? Too short? Or what? Please R and R…**

Love, Moony


End file.
